


A Push in the Right Direction

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, PWP, Smut, small amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting a planet with killer plants, the Doctor and Clara are exposed to a pollen with an aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push in the Right Direction

Bounding into the TARDIS, out of breath, they're both laughing. They'd just escaped killer plants. Nothing new for them. The only new thing being the pollen that coated their clothes. It smelled like chocolate. The type of cheap chocolate people would buy each other for Valentine's Day. She's laughing at him as he licks it off his hand, shrugging at the taste of it. It tasted like dark chocolate. He's looking up at her to see her looking at him intently, a small smile gracing her lips. Before he really knows what's happening, she's striding up to him, hands on the back of his neck. She's pulling him down and their lips are crashing together, causing a muffled grunt to escape him. 

What had gotten into her? They never did this. It was a silent agreement between them that they wouldn't start anything romantic because they knew it would end in ruin. Yet she's kissing him now, and he's wanted this for so long that he can't exactly push her away. The kiss is deepening a little too quick for his liking, their tongue battling it out and things are suddenly becoming, well, hard. He doesn't quite know how to deal with his problem at the moment, so he's deciding to worry about it later and focus on the feel of her lips right now. Although apparently she had other ideas because her hand is on his clothed member and her lips are leaving his, her breath heavy against his neck as she looks down at his trousers. 

Her hand against him feels so good and he wants to tell her to go faster, but yet, he knows they should stop. 'Clara, you should stop.'

'You sure? You seem to be enjoying this quite a lot,' she's purring, hand moving faster. Not fair. Very much not fair. 

A groan is escaping him and he's beyond caring at this point, seeing as though they're not going to stop anytime soon and moans and groans were bound to happen. Her hand is leaving him and dipping past the waistband of his plaid trousers, working him over through his pants. He's feeling all of his protests leave him and a stronger feeling of desire overtake him, causing his hips to buck ever so slightly. Gods, she was good at this. She's pushing him back against the console with her freehand and he's gripping the console roughly, shivering with anticipation as she pulls down his trousers and pants, looking up at him with a smirk before dropping to her knees. A moan is escaping him as her hand is back on his bare member, pumping it quickly for a moment before leaving him. Whimpering at the loss, he's bucking towards her, indicating for her to begin her movements again. 

'Down boy,' she's teasing, kissing the tip of his member. And God, that one simple action felt so good and he has no clue what to do with himself. Another kiss. A shudder from him. 'You're so big,' she's murmuring, and that's when he knows that somethings wrong, because she would never do anything to boost his ego, especially not while she's the one at the advantage. Her lips are wrapping around his tip and she's sucking on him, his grip tightening on the console. 

He's groaning her name, trying to get her to stop, only to have it result in her looking up at him seductively with his member in her mouth. The amount of restraint it took to not release in her mouth at that moment was amazing. He's managing to let go of the console and grab her shoulders, pushing her back to have her look at him with need. He hates that look so much because it makes him want to spin them around and take her on the console. He never felt like this, at least not this strongly. What was happening? It almost felt like an aphrodisiac was effecting him, but when would he have come into contact with an aphrodisiac? And that's when it's coming to him. The pollen. 'Clara, aphrodisiac,' he's choking out, earning a confused look from her. 

'So?' She's questioning, hand reaching out and wrapping around his member. Just ignore it, he's telling himself, she'll stop if you don't react. Right? 'I want to sleep with you, Doctor, and I've wanted to for a very long time, so please, just let me have this,' she's begging. 

She wanted this. That's about all the encouragement he needs to continue this. He's leaning down and cupping her cheeks, kissing her deeply. She's the one to pull away, laughing lightly and looking at him with hooded eyes. 'I want this too, okay? Just not like this. How about we do it properly? Bed and all.'

She's smiling and nodding, and it seems like the aphrodisiac is already wearing off because she's not trying to jump his bones at the moment. His hand is slipping into hers and he's pulling her up, dropping her hand once their standing up and pulling up his trousers. A shy smile is being thrown her way and she's reaching out for his hand, laughing as she pulls him to her room. Once they're there, her lips are on his and her hand is working on his member, attempting to work him back up. It's at this point that he's deciding that he should probably return the favour, so he's cupping her breast and moving his lips to her neck, laughing gently when her hand's movements become uneven. Her breathy moans in his ear are urging him on, the hand on her breast trailing down her stomach and cupping her sex, massaging it slowly. The choked moan escaping her is possibly one of his new favourite noises. She's pushing his jacket off of his shoulders and he's feeling a sudden breeze against his arms, relieved that he wasn't burning up anymore. He'd expected this to go on for longer, but something unplanned is happening and she's pushing him back onto the bed, pouncing on top of him and growling playfully as she grinds against him. Her hand is in his trousers and he wants things to slow down, to savour this moment, so he's grabbing her wrist, throwing her an apologetic smile. 

'Mind if we go a little slower?' He's asking, hand leaving her wrist. 

'Aphrodisiac,' she's reminding, and he's sighing, supposing that making love would just have to wait until next time. She's working him over and he's working on getting her undressed, leaving her in only her blouse in knickers when she's decided she's had enough foreplay. She's freeing his erection and pulling off his shirt, sinking down onto him, moaning quietly as she feels him fill her. She felt so good around him, he never wants the feeling of her to leave him. He's bucking his hips up into her and she's placing her hands on his abdomen, riding him in rhythm with his thrusts. Her hands are sliding up his chest, nails grazing his skin and leaving a pink trail behind them. Their rhythm is growing faster and more uncoordinated, the both of them starting to lose control. She's moaning out his name alone with a string of curses, him gripping her hip and squeezing his eyes shut, throwing his head back at he moans her name. 

Her nails are digging into his chest, a hybrid between a whimper and a moan escaping her as she rides him faster. She looks so beautiful like this, sweat glistening on her skin, cheeks flushed, mouth ajar, he thinks. He wishes they'd done this earlier. She's telling him to go harder, and he's trying to best to comply, thrusting harder into her. Faster faster faster. The feeling of skin against skin, potentially one of the best feelings in the universe. She's moaning loudly, one final thrust from him pushing her over the edge and her nails are breaking his skin, the pain causing him to realise alongside her. Collapsing onto his chest, she's sighing contently, waiting for the lingering feelings of orgasm to fade. 

Wrapping an arm around her, he's sighing, burying his face into her hair. 'We're probably going to regret this later,' he's mumbling, causing her to laugh gently. 

'I'm not going to,' she's telling him, fingers playing with his chest hair. 

'Yeah, me too,' he's sighing. Then the hand on her hip is moving to her lower back and he's questioning,'Would you mind if I kissed you now?' 

She's putting her chin on his chest and looking at him, smiling tiredly. 'We've just slept together and you're still inside me, so what do you think the answer to that question is?' 

A blush is rising to his cheeks as he realises he's still inside of her and he's pulling out, hearing her laugh lightly as he does so. Cupping his cheeks, she's pulling him forward, pressing her lips to his. He's sucking gently on her bottom lip and she's smiling into the kiss, deepening it ever so slightly. When he's pulling away, he's smiling softly at her and looking at her intently. His eyes are searching her features, trying to memorise how she looks in this moment. 'What's going on in that big old mind of yours?' She's asking, interrupting his thoughts. 

'Just thinking about you,' he's replying, hand drawing circle on her back. She's smirking at him and her hands are falling onto his chest, him continuing,'You're beautiful, y'know that?' 

A compliment. An actual proper compliment from him. That was certainly new. Leaning forward, she's kissing him again, this time tenderly and a tad bit intimately. It's quickly becoming an open mouthed kiss and she's moaning into his mouth, her tongue swiping over his bottom lip. The arm around her is tightening and he's pulling her closer, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She's responding with her tongue against his, a squeak escaping her as he flips her over so he's on top. They're ridding each other of their remaining clothing and she's laughing gently as he fumbles with her buttons, helping him unbutton her blouse. His lips are traveling down her to her chin and then to her neck, spending some time on her neck. Sucking it, biting it, licking it. She's moaning quietly throughout, hands on his back, nails scraping his skin. His lips are beginning to trail down her chest, placing gentle kisses on her collar bone and then trailing down to her breast, lingering on her nipple and earning a whimper from her. Kisses are being scattered across her body, him worshiping every inch of her. Then he's back at eye level with her, smiling down at her and she's smiling back, a spark in her eyes. He's wiggling his eyebrows at her and she's laughing, causing him to grin. 

'I love you,' she's breathing out on a laugh, hands moving up to his hair as she plays with it gently. And even though her sex aches with desire at the moment, she's not quite eager to have him inside of her because she loves just staring up at him, the both of them completely naked. 

His grin is managing to widen and he's saying sincerely,'I love you too, Clara.' Then she's grinning at him and the look in her eyes is telling him that she wants to be closer to him, so he's lining himself up with her and pushing into her, her grin contorted into a look of pleasure. Yet, she still manages to keep a smile on her lips, and as he slowly moves in and out of her, he manages to keep a smile too. He's gazing down at her and watching her fight to keep her eyes open, laughing gently and telling her it's okay to close her eyes. Her voice filled with pleasure, she's telling him that she wants to look at him throughout this, earning a grin from him. 

His movements are speeding up and she's throwing her head back, back arching as he hits a sensitive spot. 'Right there,' she's moaning, bucking her hips in attempt to match his thrusts,'God, I love you.'

Burying his face in her neck, his thrusts are speeding up and he's choking out,'I love you too.' Then he's mumbling 'I love you' over and over, his movements becoming uneven and uncoordinated as he groans into her shoulder. She's moaning under him and he can tell she's close to climax, although not quite as close as him. He's the one to climax first this time, her taking a little bit longer to do so, but crying out once she does, tightening around him. They're staying connected for a moment, savouring the intimacy, before he's pulling out of her, falling down next to her. Wrapping her arms around him, she's nuzzling into his chest, laughing gently. 'Did we really just declare out love to each other while having sex?' She's asking, amused. 

'Did you only see that as sex?' He's questioning, a frown on his lips. She's looking up at him, a worried look on her features as she searches his. 

'Of course not,' she's replying, reaching over to cup his cheek. Sighing, he's leaning into her touch, not quite believing her. 'Doctor, please don't give me that look.' 

'I just made love to you and you saw it as mindless sex. What look am I supposed to give you?' He's saying, a hint of anger in his voice. 

'I saw that as so much more than sex, please believe me.' She's begging, thumb stroking his cheek. 'We made love, and I really enjoyed it.'

Letting out a deep breath, he's leaning forward to kiss her, lips gentle against hers. She's pulling away after a moment, yawning quietly and murmuring,'I'm tired.'

'Go to sleep,' he's whispering, pulling her closer to him. Humming happily, she's closing her eyes and tangling her legs up with his, falling asleep happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos if you enjoyed and comments at always appreciated.


End file.
